1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combine harvester utilizing a cleaning fan and particularly to the provision of a double-door intake screen for such a fan which also serves as an access door to service components of the combine from an interior cavity.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore an access screen has been used at the bottom of a combine main frame for screening out large pieces of crop material and the like. This horizontally positioned door was downwardly removable as a unit after releasable fasteners were released. Also heretofore, a fan intake screen has been used which slides horizontally on a guide mechanism between open and close positions. In opening the prior screens, the trash accummulated on the top of the screen often ended up being dumped on the operator who, necessarily, was beneath the combine to open the screens. In some instances, in opening the horizontally slidable screen it will become jammed on the trash on top of the screen and the trash must be removed before the screen can be slid horizontally to its full open position.